Película de misterio
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: —Haber si comprendí bien lo que quieres hacer. ¿Pretendes que vayamos en tu motocicleta hasta un cine muggle para ver una película de misterio? —Sirius asiente con un movimiento de cabeza y se mira despreocupadamente las uñas—. Empiézame diciendo qué es un cine y qué es una película.


**Película de misterio**

**Por**_** Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa de los Retos de la Familia Friki del topic "La Honorable y Originalísima Familia Friki" del Foro "First Generation: The story before the books"._

**Pareja:** Sirius Black & Remus Lupin.

* * *

><p>Porque esto es la película de misterio, noche de emoción,<br>y nadie va a salvarte de la bestia que está a punto de atacar.  
>Sabes que es escalofriante, noche de emoción.<br>Estás peleando por tu vida dentro de un asesino, escalofriante  
>noche de emoción.<p>

_**Thriller,**__ Michael Jackson._

* * *

><p><strong>I.<strong>

Remus no conoce lo que es el cine hasta que Sirius le habla de él.

A veces se pregunta quién tiene más afición a los objetos de origen muggles, si su amigo o Arthur Weasley, ese chico que siempre lleva en sus bolsillos artefactos no mágicos. A Sirius le gusta _The Beatles_ desde que salieron al mercado musical directamente desde Liverpool, los discos de vinilo, las camisetas con símbolos extraños que Remus no comprende y las motocicletas, hasta el punto que tiene la suya propia con unas modificaciones mágicas.

Excluyendo a las locuras de Sirius y James, Remus no frecuenta el mundo no mágico. Sencillamente porque no hay grandes cosas que le interesen visitar, él prefiere un agradable paseo por el Callejón Diagon donde pueda comprar los libros que más le llaman la atención. Pero eso no quiere decir que Sirius desista en su idea de arrastrarlo a hacer lo que él quiere.

—Haber si comprendí bien lo que quieres hacer. ¿Pretendes que vayamos en tu motocicleta hasta un cine muggle para ver una película de misterio? —Sirius asiente con un movimiento de cabeza y se mira despreocupadamente las uñas—. Empiézame diciendo qué es un cine y qué es una película.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser tan malditamente racional, Lunático? Eres como Evans, un ratón de biblioteca que necesita saberlo todo —Remus no se enoja por su comentario, lo escucha desde el primer año en Hogwarts—. Un cine es un lugar donde pueden verse películas y las películas son como historias animadas.

—¿Cómo los cuadros en Hogwarts que se mueven?

—¡Exacto! Son como los cuadros de Hogwarts pero tienen más personas, es decir, actores que interpretan la historia y por supuesto que las secuencias son más largas —explica Sirius, sintiéndose por primera vez superior en cuanto a conocimientos—. Una película de misterio es básicamente de suspenso. Si quieres puedo explicarte qué es el suspenso y el misterio.

Remus frunce el ceño.

—Sé lo que es el misterio y el suspenso, Sirius. ¿Esos cines son lugares cerrados? Ya sabes que tengo claustrofobia.

—Como siempre, ya lo tengo todo resuelto Lunático. En Oxford hay un cine que es al aire libre. Las parejas van en sus automóviles y desde adentro ven la película en una pantalla gigante que se encuentra a algunos metros. Si llegamos temprano, podemos buscar un lugar en primera fila.

—Hay una parte de todo tu parlamento con la cual discrepo. Acabas de decir que a un cine van las parejas y tú y yo no somos parejas.

—¿Otra vez la misma discusión, Lunático? Sigues diciendo que no somos pareja. Está bien, no te gusta que pongamos ese nombre a nuestra relación. ¿Qué te parece _amigos que_ _follan como animales en celo durante toda la noche_?

Remus no es capaz de responder sus palabras y en cambio se coloca el casco protector en la cabeza. Los mechones castaños le caen sobre la frente, cubriendo sus ojos y él se hace el flequillo desparejo a un lado. Comienza a caminar en dirección a la motocicleta.

—¿Qué haces todavía ahí? —le pregunta a Sirius de forma desafiante—. ¿No dijiste que querías llegar a la primera fila?

Sirius sonríe de medio lado ya que se sale con la suya y se coloca en la parte del conductor. Enciende la motocicleta, el motor suelta un rugido y posteriormente una nube de espeso humo gris.

—Sujétate a mi cintura, Lunático. Como si fueras una doncella en apuros.

Como respuesta, Remus se inclina hacia adelante y le da un mordisco en el cuello.

—Ahí tienes a tu doncella en apuros —se ríe entre dientes—. Soy un hombre lobo, Sirius. Recuérdalo.

* * *

><p><strong>II.<strong>

A Remus le gusta sentir los cabellos negros de Sirius hacerle cosquillas en la nariz, debido al movimiento ocasionado por la velocidad de la motocicleta, pero por supuesto que no lo dice en voz alta para no agrandar más su ego.

Al principio la gran velocidad le asusta. Sirius le dice que andar en motocicleta es como volar en escoba pero a Remus no le gustan ni las alturas y tampoco las escobas. Pero una vez que transcurre la mayor parte del trayecto, termina acostumbrándose a las frenadas de apuro y a los arranques inesperados.

—He llegado a la conclusión que deseas estar presente en mi funeral —comenta Remus cuando llegan al destino.

—Te aseguro mi querido Lunático que tú vas a estar presente en mi funeral, una persona tan cauta como tú va a llegar a tener la edad de Dumbledore —responde soltando una carcajada—. Recuerda decir que fui el primer y el último hombre en tu vida

—No digas tonterías, Sirius. Además no tienes cómo saber si eres el último hombre en mi vida.

Entonces Sirius camina hasta donde se encuentra él, con su mirada tormenta fija en sus pupilas y se arregla el cabello negro hacía atrás. Se acerca a la altura de su oído y susurra:

—Yo sé que soy la única persona que ha estado aquí —deposita una mano sobre su glúteo y le da un suave apretón—. Y seré la única. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque nadie te va a hacer el amor como yo.

Remus de repente se queda sin argumento para poder contestar a su egocentrismo, porque el cabrón de Sirius tiene razón y vaya si tiene razón. Él se gira sobre sus talones y toma el manillar de la motocicleta.

—Apresúrate, Lunático. Así puedo estacionar en primera fila.

Y él obedece porque no le queda otra alternativa. Remus ve varias filas de automóviles, con sus respectivos ocupantes y palomitas dulces entre sus manos, su sentido del olfato las puede detectar. Hay otras personas, que concurren también en motocicletas, y están sentadas frente a la pantalla gigante.

—¿No nos va a doler el cuello de tanto mirar para arriba?

—Descuida, Lunático. Si te duele el cuello después puedo darte un masaje con aceites afrodisíacas o puedes recostarte en mi pecho.

—Dudo que conozcas algún aceite afrodisíaco.

—Atrévete a jugar con fuego y ponme a prueba.

Nuevamente no responde nada. Remus se sienta en el suelo con las rodillas cruzadas y Sirius le imita. De su chaqueta de cuero saca unas cuantas ranas de chocolate ante la mirada reprobatoria de él.

—¿Cómo te atreves a sacar dulces mágicos frente a estos muggles? No somos mayores de edad y podrían expulsarnos de Hogwarts.

—¿Y si te relajas un poco? No tengo edad para conducir una motocicleta y sin embargo lo hago, ¿tuve alguna represión por eso?

—Pero no es correcto que lo hagas cuando hay un mínimo de edad establecido para comenzar a hacerlo.

Sirius rueda los ojos.

—Enserio Remus Lupin que comienzas a parecerte a Evans.

Remus sabe que cuando le llama por su nombre completo es porque está enfadado.

—Al menos, comparte una. Ya sabes lo mucho que me gusta el chocolate.

Cuando tiene el dulce en su mano, le quita el envoltorio y se la lleva a la boca. Si Remus tiene una perdición, primero es Sirius, y después es el chocolate. Adora literalmente el chocolate.

Sirius le besa repentinamente.

—Me encantan los besos de chocolate.

* * *

><p><strong>III.<strong>

—Haz silencio que la película está por comenzar —hace callar Remus.

El otro chico frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos. Es la primera vez que Remus ve una película muggle y le gusta prestarle atención al diálogo de los personajes. Esto claramente le molesta a Sirius, cuya idea es otra de mirar una película.

—Pero yo pensé que nos besaríamos y tocaríamos en lugar de ver la dichosa película.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan indecente?

—Porque a ti te encanta que yo sea así. ¿Tengo que recordarte porque es que gimes mi nombre con la respiración agitada?

Otra vez están esas insinuaciones que hacen que las mejillas de Remus se tiñan de un leve color rosado. Ignora su comentario y continúa con los ojos fijos en la pantalla.

La película va básicamente sobre un grupo de adolescentes que hacen una fiesta sin el consentimiento de los padres y una de las chicas aparece muerta en una habitación. Se informa a la policía y todos los que se encuentran allí son sospechosos del asesinato.

—Pero es que ni siquiera es interesante la película. Vamos, Lunático, dame un besito.

Sirius se acerca a él pero Remus lo aparta de un empujón. Varias miradas se posan en los chicos que no dejan de hablar.

—¡Silencio! —grita un hombre desde su automóvil.

—Ya quédate quieto, Sirius. Eres como un niño pequeño que no se sabe comportar. Tú fuiste quien me trajo a ver la película, ahora me dejas prestarle atención.

—Pero a mí ni siquiera me gusta el misterio. James me dijo que a Evans le gustaba y supuse que a ti también, como comparten gusto por los libros y eso que los ratones de biblioteca comparten.

—¡Deja de llamarme a Lily y a mí ratones de biblioteca! Tú eres un creído que siempre piensa que tiene la razón y eres imprescindible cuando no es así.

—Déjame decirte que ayer no decías lo mismo cuando nos encontrábamos en tu habitación.

Remus se pone de pie y Sirius le imita.

—Ya deja de recurrir a golpes bajos para intentar ganar peleas verbales. No voy a negar que nos acostáramos y que me gustó, pero no va más allá de eso. Por algo solamente somos amigos que follan, como tú dijiste.

—Tú eres el que recurre a golpes bajos, Lupin.

—¿Tú puedes utilizar todos los argumentos que quieres y yo no tengo derecho a hacer lo mismo? Comienzo a creer que tu lado oligarca está saliendo a flote.

Sirius abre la boca para contestarle cuando llega un guardia de seguridad y alumbra sus rostros con una linterna.

—Voy a informar a la policía de los disturbios que están causando, a menos que se marchen ahora mismo y no los quiero volver a verles por aquí.

* * *

><p><strong>IV.<strong>

Enciende la motocicleta con un movimiento brusco y le gruñe a Remus que se suba lo más rápido posible, quiere irse de ese lugar pronto. Está molesto con su amigo, con el guardia de seguridad y consigo mismo. Su idea era pasar una noche romántica, con esas cursilerías que a Lunático le encantan, y todo terminó echado a perder por la maldita discusión.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada desde que Sirius toma el camino principal que le lleva desde Oxford hasta Londres, no es necesario decir nada para saber que el ambiente permanece tenso desde que salieron del cine muggle. Igual siente la respiración acompasada de Remus en su nuca y eso, de cierto modo, le reconforta.

La motocicleta emite un ruido extraño, una hilera de humo negro proviene del caño de escape y las ruedas se detienen bruscamente. Sirius atina a apoyar los pies en el suelo para mantener el equilibrio, e impedir que ambos caigan en el pavimento.

—¿Qué sucede?

Sirius suelta un bufido.

—Es lo que intento averiguar.

Primero revisa el caño de escape, luego las válvulas y por último el tanque de combustible. Aunque su motocicleta tenga algunas cualidades mágicas, sigue requiriendo de combustible para funcionar y eso es justamente lo que no tiene.

—Debemos caminar hasta la próxima gasolinera.

—¿No llenaste el tanque antes de partir? —el chico asiente—. ¿Y entonces?

—Lo tengo idea de lo que sucedió, Lunático. Recuerdo haber llenado el tanque por completo y no gastamos ni un cuarto desde Londres a aquí. ¿Cómo pudo la gasolina desaparecer de un momento para el otro?

—¿Magia?

—Éramos los únicos magos que estábamos en el cine y la motocicleta siempre estuvo con nosotros, ningún mago pudo hacer desaparecer la gasolina.

—¿Entonces qué sugieres que hagamos, gran genio?

—Como ya dije, caminar hasta la gasolinera más cercana.

—Pero queda al menos a tres kilómetros de aquí —protesta Remus.

—Puedes esperar en lo que voy con la motocicleta y luego te vengo a buscar.

—Me da miedo quedarme solo.

—¿Y tú te haces llamar hombre lobo? Vamos bájate de una vez, cuanto más pronto lleguemos a la gasolinera mejor y más rápido voy a llegar a dormir —resuelve Sirius—. Está noche fue un verdadero asco por tu culpa, Lunático.

Remus que camina junto a él, ayudando a empujar la motocicleta, le mira de forma incrédula.

—¿Por mí culpa? Fuiste tú el que quería hacer cosas indecentes mientras estábamos mirando la película.

—¡Oh, por favor, Lunático! ¿Me vas a decir que enserio estabas prestando atención?

—Por supuesto que sí, sabes que me gusta prestar atención cuando algo me interesa. Y ni siquiera pude saber quién asesinó a la chica.

—¿La película te llamaba más la atención que yo?

—A ti te observo todos los días, Sirius. Pero no todos los días me invitas al cine.

—Cuando lo dices de esa forma, parece que estuvieras haciendo alusión a que tú y yo somos parejas. Y es algo que negaste rotundamente al principio.

—No siempre tienes que salirte con la tuya, ¿sabes? Hay veces que puedes recibir una respuesta inesperada.

—Entonces todo se tratar de contradecirme, ¿no es así?

Remus no le contesta, hace intentar razonar a Sirius es como conseguir que James deje de roncar o que Peter no llegue siempre tarde a clases. Continúan caminando en la inmensidad de la noche, con la luna plateada sobre sus cabezas e hileras de casas de ladrillos a los laterales de la calle.

Cargar con una motocicleta por más de tres kilómetros no es la idea de noche divertida que Sirius tiene en mente y Remus tampoco.

* * *

><p><strong>V.<strong>

—¿Y si tomamos un tren de regreso a Londres?

En el oeste se pueden divisar las vías y la estación de trenes, donde una locomotora negra como el carbón está a punto de partir. Remus piensa que pueden comprar un par de boletos, ir a Londres y por la mañana pasar a buscar la motocicleta.

—¡Estás loco, Lunático! No puedo dejar a mi chica aquí sola, en medio de esta oscuridad, imagínate si alguien quiere propasarse con ella.

—Sirius —dice Remus rodando los ojos—, es solamente una motocicleta. Mañana podemos pasar a buscarla.

—De ninguna manera —niega con la cabeza de un lado al otro—. No voy a permitir que mi chica se quede aquí sola. Si quieres tomar el tren, es tu decisión, pero yo me opongo rotundamente a irme.

Lunático suelta un suspiro.

—No me voy a ir y a dejarte solo aquí, lo sabes. Mejor continuemos caminando que la gasolinera ya debe estar cerca.

Y en efecto ya están por llegar. Más a lo lejos, a unas pocas calles, se encuentra un cartel fosforescente que anuncia servicio durante las veinticuatro horas. Sirius tiene unas cuantas libras esterlinas, de esas que le sobraron cuando pago las entradas para el cine, con las que fácilmente pueden comprar gasolina.

—Necesito descansar.

—¿Descansar, Sirius? La gasolinera se encuentra a pocos metros. Ya vas a descansar cuando llegues a tu casa.

Sirius estaciona la motocicleta y se deja caer de rodillas sobre el pavimento.

—Tú no lo entiendes, Lunático. Yo quería que pasáramos una noche juntos y divertida, hacer algo diferente y que a ti te gustara, pero terminé echándolo todo a perder.

Remus se coloca a su lado y le abraza por los hombros.

—No te preocupes, Sirius. Ya me he acostumbrado a tu carácter irascible y egocéntrico. ¿Qué tal si la próxima vez me dejas elegir a mí a dónde salir?

—¡Pero no quiero ir al Callejón Diagon a comprar libros aburridos!

—En realidad yo estaba pensando en algo más sencillo, quizás pasar el próximo fin de semana juntos. Aprovechando que mi padre va a visitar a mis abuelos por tres días.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes buenas ideas y yo no?

—Recuerda que soy el ratón de biblioteca.

—No, no eres un ratón de biblioteca. Eres mi ratón de biblioteca, mi Lunático, mi amante y mi cómplice.

Están tan cerca que sus narices llegan a rozarse. Remus huele a rana de chocolate y Sirius a sándalo, una combinación exquisita. Sus labios se unen en una caricia lenta pero al mismo tiempo anhelada. Sirius se aferra al cuello marcado de cicatrices y el otro a sus hombros, obligándose mutuamente a profundizar el beso.

—Y soy tu pareja, Sirius. Recuerda eso también.

Sirius se prepara para responder cuando le interrumpe un súbito sonido de pisadas. Los dos se ponen en alerta y descubren dos figuras vestidas de negro que caminan en su dirección. Como un reflejo, los dos sacan sus varitas y se preparan a utilizar todas las maldiciones que conocen contra los mortífagos.

Se deslizan por entre las sombras y no tardan en encontrarse frente a frente. Los mortífagos se quitan las capuchas de las túnicas, revelando sus verdaderas identidades, justo cuando Sirius se prepara a utilizar un hechizo ilegal.

—¡Son James y Peter!

—¿Pero qué diablos están haciendo aquí? —interroga Sirius enfadado.

—Queríamos hacerles una broma pero digamos que ese momento donde dices: "No, no eres un ratón de biblioteca. Eres mi ratón de biblioteca, mi Lunático, mi amante y mi cómplice", nos desarmo por completo. ¡No conocía ese lado cursi tuyo, Canuto!

—Definitivamente voy a acabar con tu vida, James Potter. Supongo que quitar la gasolina de mi motocicleta, también fue idea tuya.

Peter asiente levemente mientras que Sirius se dedica a correr a James.

—¿Fue idea de James? —pregunta Remus.

—Dijo que si le ayudaba a asustar a Sirius, me presentaría a Hestia Jones. Y ya sabes lo mucho que me gusta Hestia.

Remus se ríe.


End file.
